


You were eternal and you liked me 'cause I was ephemeral

by AngelGefallen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGefallen/pseuds/AngelGefallen
Summary: Porque eso era lo que hacían las personas que se querían; besarse.No solamente era su mejor amigo, era como su alma gemela pese a sus notables diferencias. Era su otra mitad, una parte ya de él. Lo que sentía por él no podía describirse con palabras. Era amor, pero, ¿del romántico?
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	You were eternal and you liked me 'cause I was ephemeral

Sasori le conocía como Deidara, el chico rubio, pero el resto de sus compañeros le conocían y le llamaban “la niña rubia”. No era extraño oír burlas y risas todos los días en clase dirigidas a Deidara. Ningún niño quería ser su amigo por lo que no era extraño verlo solo todo el tiempo. Sasori se dedicaba a observarle y preguntarse qué encontraban tan gracioso los otros niños al llamarle niña a Deidara. 

Días después se lo preguntó a su mamá, y ella, sonriendo con pena, le contestó que los niños a veces podían ser muy crueles. Sasori no acabó de entenderlo, pero no insistió más. Siguió observándole de lejos, como si estudiara sus movimientos, aunque en verdad no había nada interesante de ver. Debido a su largo flequillo, Deidara solía esconder sus lágrimas cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando, pero Sasori, perspicaz, lo descubrió en más de una ocasión llorando durante los recreos. 

La primera vez que se acercó a él fue después de las fiestas navideñas. Cada niño trajo un juguete a clase, y Sasori, feliz con sus dos nuevas marionetas, las observaba con fascinación en su pupitre mientras sus compañeros jugaban con coches, muñecos de acción y juegos de mesa. 

A Sasori le gustaba imaginar que él las había fabricado y ponerles nombres. Sin embargo, el alboroto de los demás niños le molestaba. Con el ceño fruncido, decidió ir a otro sitio más tranquilo. Saliendo al pasillo, encontró a Deidara sentado en una esquina, dibujando líneas imaginarias con el dedo índice en el suelo. 

Sasori vaciló unos instantes, pero decidió ir hasta él, sujetando las dos marionetas y colocando una de ellas a su lado. Deidara alzó los ojos, grandes, azules y con un brillo de tristeza. Miró la marioneta y luego a Sasori, y viceversa. Tras unos segundos de silencio, las manos del chico rubio tomaron la marioneta, observándola curioso. 

A Sasori le gustó esa mirada llena de interés. 

—Se llama cuervo gris. 

Si a Deidara le desconcertó ese nombre para una marioneta, no dio muestras de ello. Torpemente colocó sus dedos alrededor de la X de madera que conectaba los hilos con la marioneta y la movió, simulando que caminaba. Sasori se sentó a su lado, sujetando la otra marioneta, pero mirando fijamente la que estaba moviendo Deidara. 

El resto de la hora se la pasaron juntos en el pasillo, Sasori presentando sus dos nuevas marionetas y Deidara escuchándolo atentamente, con un brillo en los ojos que ya no reflejaba tristeza. 

/ / / 

La segunda vez que encontró a Deidara solo fue cuando salía de la escuela. Su madre le esperaba a la salida con su habitual sonrisa, y cuando esta le tomó de la mano para ir juntos a casa, fue que Sasori vio al rubio, sentado en un bordillo, abrazándose las rodillas y con el rostro escondido como solía estar durante los recreos.

Su madre se disponía a irse, pero Sasori no se movió. 

—¿Cariño? 

—Mamá…. 

La mujer le miró curiosa, preguntándose qué era lo que había captado la atención de su hijo, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia ese niño al que nadie se le acercaba. 

—Siempre está solo —dijo entonces Sasori sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Es el niño del que te hablé. 

Esta hizo memoria y recordó que su hijo le había contado acerca de un niño al que los demás se burlaban por parecerse a una chica. Si bien era cierto que desde esa distancia lo parecía, ningún niño debería reírse de eso. 

—Creo que sus padres no le quieren —murmuró, todavía mirándolo fijamente—. Nunca los he visto. ¿Puede venirse con nosotros a comer? 

No tuvo ningún reparo en aceptar la petición de su hijo, tal vez lograban hacerse amigos incluso. Había notado que Sasori no era bueno para relacionarse con los demás niños, pero le conmovió saber que su hijo tenía tan buen corazón. Se acercaron a Deidara que seguía sin levantar cabeza. 

—¿Eres compañero de mi hijo? —preguntó ella, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara—. ¿Tus papás no vienen a buscarte? 

Deidara alzó los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos cálidos y una sonrisa de lo más gentil. Negó con la cabeza, tocándose la punta del flequillo, nervioso. 

—Ellos nunca están en casa. 

Sasori, quien seguía cogido de la mano de su madre, le tendió su otra mano libre. 

—¿Quieres comer en casa? —preguntó—. A mi madre no le importa. 

Deidara, que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero mientras miraba el rostro de Sasori, se dijo que, por una vez, no pasaba nada. Luego de seguro lo ignoraría en el colegio como hacían todos los demás. 

/ / /

Pero Sasori no lo ignoró más. Desde ese día ambos formaron una especie de amistad muy peculiar; Deidara no solo era tímido, sino que apenas hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario, Sasori tampoco era el niño más hablador, pero, de alguna manera, se compenetraban el uno al otro. 

No faltaron las risas y las mofas hacia Sasori porque ahora se le veía siempre en compañía de Deidara, frases burlonas como: “Te gusta, Deidara”, o “Sois novios”, fue lo que escuchó Sasori durante las siguientes semanas, pero él los ignoró completamente. Deidara se disculpó con él por ser ahora objeto de burlas, pero el pelirrojo no le tomó importancia. 

En una ocasión, Deidara le había comentado que se cortaría el pelo, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Sasori supo que era debido a las burlas que sufría constantemente, pero él pensaba distinto. 

—A mí me gusta —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Cuatro simples palabras fue todo lo que necesitó Deidara para decidir no cortarse el pelo. A Sasori le gustaba su pelo. Desde ese día fue como si llevara un talismán en su pecho, y ni las burlas ni las risas consiguieron minar su moral nunca más. 

/ / /

Años después… 

Sus pasos se apresuraron con rapidez hacia la figura del pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas a él, colgándose sobre sus hombros y sonriendo radiante. Sasori, pese a estar acostumbrado a que el rubio lo tratara con tanta efusividad, tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo con el peso de Deidara sobre él. 

—Dei… 

—¡Saqué la máxima calificación en el trabajo sobre la estética del arte! 

—Enhorabuena —le felicitó, viéndose arrastrado por Deidara quien ahora caminaba a su lado con un brazo rodeando sus hombros—. Aunque discrepo con tu teoría del arte efímero. Tuviste suerte que te tocara esa profesora, cualquier otro te hubiera suspendido. 

—¡No seas así, Sori! —lloriqueó Deidara—. Sé que jamás perdonarás a ese viejo por calificar tu trabajo de aburrido. 

El pelirrojo puso una mueca, todavía molesto por esa humillación. Sasori siempre había sido un estudiante de sobresaliente hasta que recibió su primer “Aceptable” con su trabajo acerca del arte trascendental y eterno. 

Después de salir de la academia, se reunieron con su grupo de amigos, o los que habían podido encontrar. Sasori no era muy fanático de hacer ese tipo de quedadas en grupo, pero Deidara se había hecho amigo de un tipo con quien compartía los mismos gustos musicales. A Sasori no le gustaba especialmente ese tal Hidan, pues era la clase de persona que vivía despreocupada, sin mucho sentido común y entregándose a los vicios. En otras palabras, era una mala influencia para Deidara, por esa razón, siempre le acompañaba aunque no le gustara socializar. Afortunadamente, los demás no eran tan excéntricos como Hidan, lo que hacía la cosa más soportable.

En una fiesta en la que Deidara bebió de más, Sasori tuvo que estar pendiente de él para que no se pasara de la raya. Era como cuidar de un niño pequeño, sin embargo, el desenlace de esa noche no lo habría podido prever hasta que no jugaron a ese estúpido juego cuyo objetivo era únicamente beber más a costa de preguntas embarazosas. 

—Yo nunca me he besado con mi mejor amigo. 

Sasori permaneció imperturbable, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Deidara, quién también le estaba mirando con un sonrojo en las mejillas, probablemente por el alcohol que había ingerido desde que había llegado. 

El rubio fue el primero en desviar la vista, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con su largo flequillo. El recuerdo de ellos dos de niños, acostados en la cama y Deidara besándolo porque eso hacían las personas que se querían, acudió a sus mentes como un rayo. 

En un momento dado de la noche, Deidara salió a tomar el aire, sintiéndose un poco mareado por todo lo que había bebido. Sasori le siguió minutos después, saliendo también y comprobando que su amigo todavía se aguantaba de pie. 

—Si vas echarlo, que sea aquí y no en nuestro apartamento —le advirtió. 

Deidara negó con la cabeza; había bebido, pero no tanto como para terminar vomitando. En su cabeza, por el contrario, se disputaba una lucha interna. Se preguntaba si Sasori recordaba la primera vez que le besó con nueve años, o si sospechaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos; sentimientos que a día de hoy, seguían confusos para él. 

Sasori era su único y mejor amigo, pero con el transcurso de los años, había notado que iba más allá de eso. No solamente era su mejor amigo, era como su alma gemela pese a sus notables diferencias. Era su otra mitad, una parte ya de él. Lo que sentía por él no podía describirse con palabras. Era amor, pero, ¿del romántico? Deidara no lo sabía. Solamente estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que, sin Sasori, él no era nada. 

Sasori lo era todo para él. 

—Perdona por haberte traído a esta fiesta. Sé que odias las fiestas. 

—No es la primera vez. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio. 

—No he tomado nada raro —contestó, sabiendo lo mal que le caía Hidan a Sasori. 

—Por ahora. 

—Me ofendes. 

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Si bien el bullicio de la fiesta se oía perfectamente, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos. En medio de un cálido silencio, Deidara se debatió en si confesarle sus sentimientos o no, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasori alzó una mano y le retiró el flequillo a un lado, descubriendo la otra mitad de su rostro. 

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco, paralizado por esa simple, pero íntima acción. 

—Tienes el pelo muy largo —señaló Sasori, viendo que las puntas rubias llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda. 

Sí, a Sasori siempre le había gustado su pelo largo. Por ello nunca se lo había cortado más arriba de sus hombros. 

—Sasori… 

El aludido supo que solo le llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se enfadaba o cuando quería contarle algo importante. Y dado que la primera opción no era, sospechó qué era lo que iba a decirle. 

—Lo sé —respondió, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. 

Deidara se mostró sorprendido, abriendo la boca y los colores subiendo de nuevo hacia sus mejillas. Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír. 

—¿Desde…? ¡¿Desde cuando?! —preguntó, alarmado. 

—Desde que me diste un beso porque eso hacen las personas que se quieren —dijo Sasori repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho Deidara en su día. 

—Era… ¡Era solo un niño! —replicó, avergonzado. 

Agachó el rostro, su corazón latiendo desbordado al ver que Sasori lo recordaba perfectamente. Desde el fondo de su corazón, pensaba que su amigo no podía estar tan seguro porque ni él mismo tenía la certeza de que aquello fuera un amor romántico. Sin embargo, no podía decirle aquello, pues quedaría como un estúpido. 

—Eras un niño, pero lo sigues pensando. 

—No… Yo… 

Aunque lo pensara, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no eran niños, eran casi adultos, y un beso era algo imposible de imaginar entre ellos a esas alturas, o eso era lo que pensaba Deidara. 

Sasori, por su parte, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su amigo. Le quería, y prueba de ello era que toleraba sus muestras excesivas de afecto. Cuando recordaba el beso que le había dado Deidara hacía ya años atrás, lo primero en lo que pensaba era que no le desagradó. Era cierto que en aquel entonces era solo un niño, por lo que desconocía cuál iba a ser su reacción si Deidara volvía a besarle cuando ya ambos contaban con diecinueve años. 

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el chico rubio, este parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo. 

Un beso, porque eso era lo que hacían las personas que se querían. 

Sin embargo, Deidara era demasiado cobarde y no quería afrontar un posible rechazo por parte de Sasori. Se inclinó sobre su amigo, pero en vez de besarlo, apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, ocultando su rostro como siempre hacía cuando no quería que le vieran. 

En lo que restaba de noche, Sasori se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo, deshaciendo la cola que lo sujetaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Deidara se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho, con el pelo suelto y su rostro dormido, Sasori pensó que se veía realmente atractivo.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: en un principio iba a ser un oneshot, pero quise añadirle más detalles mientras lo iba escribiendo. Me gusta escribir slice of life sin apenas angst, siento que todo es mucho más fácil y bonito.


End file.
